Episode 015 - DIY Camera Dolly and Death Comes for Ryan
The first major story arc for Film Riot! Ryan demonstrates how to build a DIY Camera Dolly and death is coming after him! Plus a quick-tip about Audio. Episode Run-time: 10:18 DIY Camera Dolly Build Instructions *Difficulty: Easy (HARD if you're not handy) *Need: **Assembly ***1x 3'x2' sheet birchwood ***2x 3' 90-degree angled aluminum ***4x 1/4"x4" carriage bolts ***12x skateboard wheels ***12x 1/4"x2" carriage bolts ***about 16x washers ***16x nuts... and a partridge in a pear tree! ***2x 2"x10' white plumbing PVC pipes **Tools ***'Safety Glasses: Always wear eye protection!' ***A power drill or drill press with ample torque and power (minimum 18 volts) ***1/4" drill bit capable of cutting though metal and wood ***A socket wrench with 1/4" socket adapter *Cost: About $100 Note: " = inch, ' = foot/feet #Measure and drill four holes into your sheet of birchwood. #*From each corner, measure 4" from the nearest side and 1' from the top. This will be your drilling point. #Measure and drill two holes on the angled edge of each length of your angled aluminum to match your birchwood. #*Drill the hole 1' from each end. #Measure and drill six holes through the flat sides of each of your angled aluminium. #*Drill a hole two inches from the end. Measure an inch away from this hole and drill a hole on the opposite side of the angle. Repeat for the opposite end of the angled aluminum. #*For the center holes: #**Use one of the holes on the angled edge as a reference point. Measure five inches from the refernce point and drill a hole on one side. #**Measure 7" from the reference point and drill a hole on the opposite side of the angled aluminum. #Assemble the wheels in the following order: #*Bolt -> Washer -> Wheel -> 3x Washers #Attach the wheels onto the angled aluminum with nuts. #Attach the finished rails onto the sheet of birchwood using the 4" carridge bolts. Setup Instructions *Difficulty: Easy *Needs: **Dolly Platform **PVC Pipes **Tripod #Place your two lengths of PVC pipes on the ground as tracks. #Place your Dolly Platform on the track and hold it still. #Setup your tripod on top of your platform. Be sure to adjust the legs so that it will fit in the confines of your platform. Also adjust your tripod so that it is level. How to Use Your Dolly *Difficulty: Straight forward #Make sure you unlock your tripod head before starting. #Begin to move your dolly. As you move along, keep your subject within the frame of your shot. #Make sure to lock down your tripod head once you finish your shot. Be careful when moving the dolly as you may knock the tripod off the platform. Quick Tip: Audio Audio is one of the most important things about film, but unfortunately many ignore audio and their film suffers. A decent microphone setup can make a real difference. Ryan prefers a shotgun mic for most situations. A lavalier mic (a.k.a. lapel mic) works for interviews or presentations. To properly use a shotgun mic, you will need a boom-pole and a shock mount. A boom-pole extends the mic over or under the actor to capture their voice. A shock mount absorbs vibrations from the environment and the boom operator (the person holding the boom-pole) to prevent interference. When operating the boom-pole, hold the microphone as close to your actor or subject as possible without getting it in the frame. Make sure the tip of the mic is pointed at the actor or subject's mouth and that your levels are good before shooting. (The upper limit should be no more than -6db and the lower limit no more than -12db. If you go above 0db, the audio will clip and you will end up with something that sounds like it's rubbing against the mic. Clipped audio is generally unusable.) If you have to use the mic on the camera, try to get as close to your actor as possible to help improve the audio. Episode Sponsors Squarespace and the National Fight Against Drunk Driving by the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration Category:Episodes Category:Builds Category:Quick Tips